


I'm Not Crying, You're Crying!

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Andy, the twins, bad weather and a movie marathon...Why is Miranda sad?





	I'm Not Crying, You're Crying!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to my second installment of "Storm has a bad weekend so she decides to write fluff to get over herself." Longer works are coming soon as I have two that I'm working hard to finish for you all. Thanks for reading and putting up with a bit of silliness from yours truly!
> 
> Tons of thanks go out to Ultrastreep for finding a way to smack me from Scotland. Seriously, she smacked me...from Scotland. Who does that?? ;)
> 
> More thanks go out to my Andy...for listening to UltraStreep and smacking me...So yeah...also for always being there even when I'm acting like a five year old with a water hose.
> 
> Thanks to AFey for listening and providing a sounding board for my convoluted thought processes and managing to break it down to the bare bones which usually ends with "Write something else for awhile!"
> 
> Lastly, thanks to XVnot15 for Parrot jokes...and other bad jokes...always providing an ear and a laugh.
> 
> I don't own DWP, Harry Potter or anything else that could possibly make me money from this story. No owls were harmed in writing of this fic. Please tip your waitress...I'm here all week. ;)

**I'm Not Crying...You're Crying!**

 

Andy felt Miranda huddle against her side.  The twins were occupying bean bag chairs below them on the floor, leaving the generous couch to the adults.  The girls had declared a Harry Potter weekend since the weather was forecast to be bad.

Rain and wind with the occasional snow flurry conspired to make it necessary to indulge in comforting activities indoors.  Andy had set about popping the popcorn (with reduced fat butter) and the twins had mixed apple juice and ginger ale together, parodying the mixed drinks they had seen on television.  It made them feel adult and their mother had simply rolled her eyes at the concoction.

Miranda had even decreed fresh cookies as acceptable, only if they were raisin and oatmeal though.  As a result, they had spent the morning baking and then curled up in the den to watch the movies.  Hours later...(they had skipped movie three and movie 6 at the twins' request)...they were watching as Hedwig took her last flight for Harry.

Andy sniffed just a little, as the valiant snow owl fell and she looked to the twins.  The girls were holding hands across their beanbags.

"She was a really pretty owl too," Caroline said mournfully.

"Yeah, she was brave too.  And she was Harry's first friend! That wasn't fair!" Cassidy answered, outraged at the injustice of it all.

Andy spoke up, "Well, sometimes good things happen to bad people.  How do you think Hedwig would have felt if it was Harry that had gotten hurt?  I don't think Hedwig would have been able to make it without him.  Do you?"

"Wow," Caroline said, apparently thinking it over, "Can you imagine loving someone so much you'd step in front of the killing curse for them?"

Cassidy's face was scrunched up as she tried to imagine the enormity of it, "I don't think I'd step in front of the killing curse for a boy.  Nope."  She appeared to think about it for a moment, "I might for Caro.  And Mom too, probably.  Andy you too, but Dad's on his own."  She decided. "Him and his new girlfriend."  Cass's face twisted like she'd sucked on a lemon.

Deciding timely intervention was need Andy jumped in, "Well, your mom and I love you two like that."

Andy was startled when Miranda abruptly stood up, head ducked low, "Excuse me for just a moment.  I believe I'll just take care of these dishes.  I should like it very much if you all ingested something today that has something other than sugar in it!"  She gave Andy a pointed look, "Perhaps a late night pizza...would you call Andréa?"

Andy stared after Miranda as the girls shared a knowing look before breaking out in identical grins.

"She always gets upset when Hedwig dies," Cass shared.  "The first time we saw this movie was the first time I watched her cry.  She hates it if you point it out though."

Caroline turned back to the movie, shrugging off her mother's behavior, "Yeah I think it's because Hedwig never gets the chance to piss her off.  Everyone else in the books did at least once.  Remember how mad she got with Ron for cutting up his dress robes?  And with Harry for well...every dumb thing Harry ever did?  She even got mad at Dumbledore!"

Andy felt her mouth twitch.  Who knew Miranda was such a Potterhead?  "So your Mom gets upset when Hedwig dies?"

Twin heads nodded and turned back to the television. After watching the girls for a moment,  Andy decided to go in search of Miranda.  She wandered into the kitchen to see the fashion maven standing at the sink...elbows deep in sudsy water, wearing the most ridiculous purple and green patterned rubber gloves she had ever seen.  She was washing dishes with a vengeance

"So...Hedwig huh?"  Andy asked, making her way to the breakfast bar .

Miranda stiffened at the sink but did not turn around, "Really, Andréa, how is it possible that in just one day all of these dishes are dirty?"

Andy smirked at the definite evasion, "Harry's first real friend.  His link to the wizarding world.  Poor Hedwig."

Miranda slammed a plate into the drying rack by the sink, "Honestly, there have to be at least six glasses here.  One should not need a new glass every time they need something to drink.  Is it too much to ask that we think about the idea that someone must _wash_ these dishes?"

Rolling her eyes, Andy stood and moved a few steps closer to the older woman, "First of all, you have a housekeeper and a dishwasher.  Secondly, remember in the first movie how proud Hedwig looked when she brought Harry his new broom from Professor McGonagall?  Hedwig was awesome."

Still Miranda didn't turn around, choosing instead to wash the baking sheet from the cookies.  "Perhaps you could also explain to me why every time the weather turns even the slightest bit foul, it is required for me to allow my children to indulge in all sorts of unhealthy behavior?"  She scrubbed at the pan viciously.

Stepping up to Miranda now, Andy slipped her arms around her waist, "I'd step in front of a killing curse for you."  She nuzzled Miranda's neck, feeling the other woman stiffen.  Miranda still didn't turn around and continued to wash the dishes.

"Is it so hard to understand that you need to allow dishes to soak?  Run the water so nothing actually congeals on the surface?  I think this bowl may be a total loss."  Miranda's voice broke on the last word.

"I think it's sweet that you love Hedwig," Andy said, dropping a kiss on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda stiffened again, "Of course I need to wash more plates because we must have pizza to top the evening off."

Andy heard the definite catch in Miranda's voice, "You're a softy, Miranda."

Miranda dropped the plate she was holding back into the sudsy water and turned around, outraged, "I am not soft, Andréa.  I couldn't care less about any silly, computer-generated..."

Andy smirked, "Then why are you crying?"  The evidence was plain...tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

Miranda tried to pull away but Andy held her fast, "I am not crying!  What could I possibly have to cry about...just because of an owl who for all intents and purposes never added anything to the plot.  Hedwig...was...a device...used to..." Miranda couldn't hold the facade any longer.  Tears began to fall from her eyes and she dashed them away.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle, watching while Miranda tried to wipe her eyes with soapy gloves, "Hedwig was the perfect companion for a lonely Harry.  She was gentle and kind.  Intelligent and good natured but fierce and brave. "  Rubbing her hands up and down Miranda's arms now, Andy continued, "I wouldn't think much of anyone who didn't think Hedwig was important."

Miranda sniffed delicately, "I'm not crying, Andréa."

Andy shook her head, "Of course you aren't...not at all." Andy tried to tug the Editor closer to her but Miranda resisted.

"I am not crying."  Miranda eyes were still wet with tears, "You're crying!"

Andy drew back in surprise watching as Miranda took in the absurdity of what she had just said.  "Did you really just say that?"  Andy began to laugh and after a moment Miranda joined in.  Andy wrapped her up in a hug, holding her as she laughed.

After a few minutes their laughter trailed off and the pair simply held each other.  The sound of the doorbell broke the silence and they heard the twins stampede towards the door.

"Andréa?" Miranda's voice was hesitant, reaching out to grab Andy before she could go after the twins.  "I really liked Hedwig."

Andy nodded squeezing Miranda's hand, "I never would have guessed."

_____


End file.
